Battlefield
by BrokenShell
Summary: When a weird change in weather hits the town of Magnolia, it has the undead returning. Of course, Fairy Tail is there to protect the civilians.


**Hey guys! Random new story in the making. Tum tum tum...**

 _'_ _Today is the day, for it is Halloween!'_ That was the thought of a certain blonde Celestial Mage when she woke up that morning. She could already hear the noises outside her window. People adding their final Halloween decorations and children running around, laughing with costumes and weird-looking pumpkins. Halloween was probably Lucy's favorite holiday of all. Perhaps because she hasn't been able to enjoy the holiday when she was a child. Her father would never let her go outside with the other kids to go trick or treating. So since joining Fairy Tail, she enjoyed dressing up every year and even go trick or treating with Wendy.  
she started smiling when she looked at her new costume for this evening. Fairy Tail was throwing a costumed Halloween party and they stopped at no cost, even inviting the mages of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel. Lucy was looking forward to seeing Yukino and the twin Dragon Slayers. Although she still couldn't understand why they would call themselves "the twin Dragon Slayers" when they looked absolutely nothing like one another.

A knock on the door pulled the small blonde from her thoughts. _'Who would that be so early?'_ She quickly jumped out of bed and walked over to the door. As she was about to open the door, she felt the breeze in her neck and groaned. Natsu came in through the window again. Lucy sighed and opened the door, only to be met with one scowling iron Dragon Slayer and the petite Script Mage.  
"Good morning, Lu-Chan! Happy Halloween!"  
"Morning, Bunny."  
"Hey guys, happy Halloween!" She opened the door further to let them both in.  
"Lu-Chan, you have to show me your Halloween costume."  
Lucy shook her head laughing. "You'll see it tonight. And no, Gajeel. It is not a bunny costume."  
The raven haired man sent her a small glare. She had made the mistake of showing up in a bunny costume on Halloween when Gajeel has just joined the guild. Biggest mistake of her life.

"What's the poison freak doing here though? I thought it was you and Laxus?"  
"EH?! Gajeel you know damn well that there is nothing between me and Laxus. And I didn't even know Erik was here." Lucy's face fell at the mention of Laxus' name. She hadn't spoken with the man in days. Levy and Gajeel knew about her crush on the lightning mage, but that's probably all it would ever be.  
"It'll be alright, Lu-Chan."  
"Lucy, you twat! You ran out of fucking bleach!"  
Everyone sweatdropped at the stupidity coming from the poison Dragon Slayer. But at least he knew how to lighten the mood.  
"Just look in the bathroom, you bastard." Lucy deadpanned while looking in the direction of her kitchen. Both Gajeel and Levy were shocked to hear Lucy calling Erik a bastard. It was a side of said blonde girl that only Erik got to see, and Bickslow for some strange reason. Ever since Lucy had started talking to Laxus, she also started hanging out with the Raijinshū. She talked to Freed about books and runes. With Evergreen she talked about clothes and shopping, the men at the guild, stuff like that. But her deepest connection was actually with Bickslow. He and his babies truly understood why Lucy was so protective of her spirits. No one else really understood the connections they had to their magic and how it would affect them if their spirits, or souls in his case, got hurt. Their magic was so different, yet so similar.

"Morning, Sugar." Erik randomly walked towards the trio in the living room, holding onto his bottle of bleach. "We'll need to restock these, it's the last one."  
"Feel free to do so. But first we have to get to the guild and help Mira with the Halloween decorations for tonight's party."  
The poison Dragon Slayer grimaced. "Why do you even want to go there?"  
"You do realize that Mira will skin us alive if we're not there, right?" Lucy's statement had Levy and Gajeel nodding in agreement. "Besides, It's only for a little while. No harm can come of it."  
"And apparently Mira has some new poison drinks prepared just for you."  
This certainly got his attention. He set down his bottle of bleach and took hold on Lucy's wrist. "Let's go, Sugar. We have to go to the guild, right now."

As they are walking towards the guild Erik seems to be lost in thought. He keeps looking around, taking deep breathes every now and then. A strong wind starts to blow and all four of them stop moving. As Lucy is struggling to keep her hair out of her face, Gajeel and Erik stand on high guard. Something is wrong, seriously wrong. Only seconds later, the sky turns into a dark grey color while the wind just becomes stronger.  
"We have to get to the guild. Immediately."  
Both girls lift their head in shock. "Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy places her small hands on Gajeel's bicep and looks at her mate in worry.  
"Something bad is coming. We have to warn everyone." Both men run off towards the guild, leaving the women no choice but to follow after them. Both of them confused and worried. Just what is going on?  
As they get closer to the guild the weather just keeps getting worse. They're met with a sudden wall of rain and freezing winds. Gajeel has his arm wrapped around Levy's shoulders to keep the girl both warm and close to him. While Erik just reclaims his tight grip on Lucy's wrist.  
"We're almost there, hang on." They all start running the last few meters before they storm through the guild doors.  
"Oh thank Mavis, you guys are safe." Mira comes running towards the four of them with towels, worry etched onto her beautiful face. "Any idea what's going on?"  
Erik looks away and sighs softly. "It feels just like with the Eclipse gate. But it's not dragons this time, it's something else. I just can't seem to figure out what they are."  
"Well this certainly spices up Halloween." Lucy deadpans while she wraps a towel around her shoulders.

"Hey, Cospla…" Bickslow's greeting was cut off by a sudden high pitched scream. Everyone freezes while shivers crawl up their spine. Laxus seems to be the first one to run towards the doors to check what's going on.  
"What the hell?"  
People are running through the streets, screaming and cowering in fear. What chases them is unbelievable though. Zombies. Rotting corpses of people, some nearly turned into skeletons while others still look like a living person. One of them seems to notice Laxus' form in the doors and comes stumbling towards him. It looks like a woman, her hair thin and short, her face a sickly greenish color while there's blood running from her mouth. She appears to be missing a piece of skin in her neck, as if it was ripped away, exposing the muscles underneath. Her clothes are shredded while her arms are hanging limply by her sides. But the thing that really scares him is the look in her eyes. Hunger. A hunger that could never be satisfied, no matter what.

"Laxus, what's going on out there?" Lucy walks up to him and peeks around him, only to freeze completely. "Is that a person?"  
"That was a person." Laxus quickly covers his nose when the smell of the decaying body hits him. He pushes the small blonde behind him and closes the door. As he looks through the guild he can see how few members are there. "It seems that our enemy right now are zombies. And we have no choice but to go out and face them. Not just for the people of Magnolia, but for the remaining Fairy Tail members. Team up, and under no circumstances get separated."  
Lucy smiles at him with pride and nods her head firmly. "Stay safe, Laxus." Lucy thrusts her arm in the air, showing the fairy tail signal. The other copy her action with a loud cheer as they start forming teams.

Lucy walks back towards Erik and nods her head at him, both silently agreeing to stay together during this crisis.  
"We're also staying with you guys. Whether you mind or not." Gajeel and Levy once again join them, armed with some iron and a light pen. Lucy unclips her whip from her belt and the four of them start walking towards the guild doors.  
"Be careful out there, Blondie."  
Lucy just smiles at Laxus' words and lowers her head. "You're blonde too, you know?"  
Laxus just chuckles and opens the doors for them. "Check in sometimes, we'll keep base here so if you get hurt, make sure your asses return to the guild."  
All four of them nod before leaving the guild in silence. Cobra immediately activates his poison scales while Gajeel's skin turn into iron. Lucy is the first to strike when she sees one of the dead closing in on an older woman. She lashes out with her whip, catching the zombie by the neck and pulling it to the ground. In turn, Levy moves to check up on the woman.  
"Madam, please try to get to your house and lock up everything. We will do what we can to keep the citizens of Magnolia safe."  
"Thank you, child. Please stay safe."  
When the woman turns around to walk away, the zombie tries to get up again. That is until Erik slashes his claws through it chest, bringing the zombie back to the ground. Will it really be this easy to take them down? In books it is absolutely necessary to damage the brain, is it the same in real life? The four of them start running towards more screams, the center of town. Even now, only minutes after the crisis had started, bodies are already scattered around the park. Both girls gasp as they look around. How could this happen so quickly?  
"Let's go, Lucy. We've got people to save." Erik holds out his hand towards the small blonde with a determined look in his eyes.

Lucy shakily takes his hand and straightens her shoulders. "Let's do this." The grip on her whip intensifies and she takes a step forward.

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

As soon as Lucy steps out of the guild I look at the rest of the members. Mira, Wendy and Warren, I definitely need you three to stay here. Mira you are the expert in taking care of any arrangements. Wendy is our healer and Warren is our main source of communication. You three are vital for our guild members. If only Gramps were here, the meeting could not have been at a worse timing."  
"No need to worry Laxus-San. The three of us will definitely remain here to take care of any and all injured members." Wendy bows lightly at the tall blonde male while Mira steps up to them.  
"Will we also be taking care of citizens? They also need our help."  
Laxus scratches his head in thought. "We can't keep everyone here, there isn't enough room for everyone. We can take care of the injured and the old though. Keep them out of harm's way."  
"That's a great idea. We will need a few more members to keep the place safe, if that's possible of course."  
"I need the Raijinshū with me to keep the town safe but we can keep the members that are here right now to keep the guild in one piece." Those remaining members being Cana, Lisanna, Elfman and Reedus. None of the other members had come in yet. Mavis only knows where they are.

"Raijinshū get ready, we need to go now. The people of Magnolia and our guild members need us." Freed draws his rapier, ready to activate any runes he would need while Bickslow just calls his babies to him. "We are ready when you are, Laxus-Sama."  
"Try to keep the guild in one piece, Mira."  
The barmaid just nods and smiles at the four of them. "Be careful out there."

 **To be continued…**


End file.
